


No Nut November (why am I doing this)

by McFaye



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: Only two months late, some bullshit





	No Nut November (why am I doing this)

Alec mentioned this so only two months late, let’s pretend this is November—(smut)

 

Jenny did not particularly care for Kevin, she only ever spoke to him because he was dating Jamie, and she liked hanging out with him. He was nice. Due to the fact Kevin was almost always accompanying him, she had taken it upon herself to get revenge for his dickishness. And now that November was approaching, she thought of a great bet to keep him quiet for the rest of the year.

  
“Why on earth would you want me to do that?”

  
“Because if you don’t, you have to shut up for the rest of the year.” Kevin rolled his eyes.

  
“And if I win?”

  
“Just shut up, would you?” She wasn’t even making a bet seriously, she just wanted him to shut his trap.

  
“What do you want him to do now?” Jamie walked in the door to see what the commotion was about.

  
“If he doesn’t complete a challenge this month, he’ll have to shut up for the rest of the year. You’ll make sure he keeps up with it, right? Actually, why don’t you do it too? If you do it Jamie I’ll buy you food.”

  
“With what? Do what?” Jamie was not aware of this November challenge.

  
“Kevin’ll tell you.”

  
Day 1-

  
It was the first day of November and Kevin put his hands behind his head as he laid back on the couch. He was fine. He’d be fine. He felt fine. Jamie sat next to him reading a book. He seemed finer, completely unbothered, not that Kevin was bothered. He leaned his head on Jamie’s shoulder, he looked up from his book.

  
“We can totally do this. It’ll be easy.” Jamie laughed softly.

  
“Of course. Who does she think we are, animals?”

  
Day 3-

  
Jamie delivered mail nearly every day, but today was more strenuous than usual. Every time someone was a little irritated over signing for a package or were much too chatty just annoyed him too much. He had chocked it up to a long day, which was true, because his mail haul was a lot more than usual. He trudged back to the apartment and opened the door. He walked into his and Kevin’s room, it was empty. He went through his dresser for something to wear that wasn’t his uniform, and piled it onto the bed. He began to unbutton his shirt when Kevin walked in, and his face heated up. It confused him, he had changed in front of Kevin multiple times, and his shirt wasn’t even off yet, and he had a t -shirt on under that.

  
“What are you blushing for?” Jamie shook his head.

  
“I, I don’t know. I don’t know.” Kevin exhaled.

  
“Are you horny or something?” Now Jamie’s face was really red.

  
“No, it’s only been three days!” Kevin laughed at his boyfriend, acting as if he didn’t just look up breathing exercises to calm down after simply thinking about Jamie.

  
Day 7-

  
Kevin had shoved the shower door out of the way, and was about to put on a towel until he heard a beeping from the other side of the room. He turned to see Jamie tapping his phone as he yelped and hastily covered himself with his towel. Upon closer inspection of the phone screen he saw Jamie had a stopwatch app open, and it read 11:36. He readjusted the towel to have it tied around his waist.

  
“Couldn’t you knock, hon?”

  
“Tsk tsk tsk. What were you doing in there with all that time?” Jamie was avoiding the question and his own discomfort by remembering that he was in charge of Kevin keeping this up.

  
“Washing my body?” Jamie didn’t look convinced.

  
“Is that all you did with your body in there?”

  
Kevin held his hand over his chest and feigned offense. He walked closer to Jamie, his body still hot from standing under scalding water for twelve minutes. He wrapped his arms around Jamie and kissed his neck. Jamie was completely still save for a shiver. It took him ten seconds to remember the bet they’d made with Jenny. He pulled away rebuking Kevin about keeping up the deal they’d made.

  
Day 21-

Kevin and Jamie sat on opposite sides of the couch. Jamie was tapping his foot. Kevin’s hand was twitching. It had been 21 days. 21 godforsaken days of perpetual discomfort. November so far had felt colder than fall usually was. Getting into bed and just going right to sleep was a little difficult to adjust to. They’d even stopped cuddling because the warmth was too much for them. It was lonely, not just because they hadn’t done it in so long but also because they wanted to hold each other again, but couldn’t without getting turned on.

  
“You know if we do it she won’t even know.” Kevin was surprised. He thought he’d be the one suggesting it first.

  
“I don’t know, she said she was upping the stakes so that we’d have to use that lie detector test she found in her basement. I don’t know if it still works or not but I’m not risking it. I refuse to shut up for the rest of the year.”

 

“She’d probably forget about it in an hour.”

  
“I know, but at this point it’s not about the bet, it’s about endurance and what we’ve learned. And I’ve learned that endurance is extremely uncomfortable.” Jamie nodded.

  
Day 30-

  
As the days went by they decided they should probably try to turn their attentions to something else, filling every spare moment with watching TV or taking a walk or something else. They’d barely even noticed it was the thirtieth until about 5 pm, which only made it more torturous. They’d nearly forgotten about getting off since the 25th, until they realized it was the final day. Doing anything for the rest of the day made them both so self aware of their actions. Jamie couldn’t take two steps to the next room without being so aware that he was walking.

  
“Kevin?” Jamie looked up from his book. Surprisingly enough, with going the whole month without getting off he’d gone through about five books.

  
“Yes Jamie?” Kevin had resorted to nearly sliding off the bed with his head nearly touching the floor. The blood was rushing to his head, but better there than somewhere else before December first. Jamie cleared his throat.

  
“Technically, if we don’t come until December first, we still win.” Kevin scoffed and glanced up at the alarm clock on the desk, which he couldn’t understand from being upside down. He got up and sat on the bed next to Jamie, seeing the time was 11:20 pm. He leaned his shoulder onto Jamie’s, namely because he was tired, he always went to bed early. It wasn’t a sexual gesture, but it made Jamie sweat a little.

  
“Sure you can hold out forty minutes?” Even though the main purpose of the bet was Jenny trying to get Kevin to shut up, it had become something of a competition between him and Jamie.

  
“We can just, make out for a really long time.” Kevin laughed softly, then looked over to Jamie. He was being completely serious. He slowly leaned over and lifted his chin, it was best to start this off as chaste as possible if they were gonna win. The kiss was gentle, and they did their best to keep their bodies away from each other, until Jamie softly grabbed Kevin’s arms, something that should not have made him shift like he was trying to not get turned on.

  
Jamie always kissed gently, and he liked it, because it felt nice, relaxing. But kissing gently for about thirty minutes was the most torturous thing he’d ever experienced. Sure it was nice, but with every slight movement from Kevin his body heated up, and he nervously tried to scoot his body away from his before he jumped the gun. He was not as much of a flirt as Kevin, but if time jumped forward to tomorrow soon he was going to pull all of Kevin’s moves right back on him. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the alarm clock again. 11:45. He pulled Kevin’s arms a little roughly to signal that he wanted to fuck now.

  
Kevin was laid on his back without a kiss to relax him, even though they did just kiss for about twenty five minutes. Sure they’d kissed for longer periods of time but that was under different circumstances. Kevin was impatient, pulling Jamie’s shirt off his shoulder and biting his neck. Jamie was impatient too, he was already unbuttoning Kevin’s jeans. For the slight amount of friction as he did this, Kevin pulled his hair. Jamie always thought hair pulling was weird, and didn’t understand how anyone found it hot, but now he understood. Kevin didn’t even try unbuttoning Jamie’s pants before pulling them off to his knees, and his boxers snagging on them getting pulled halfway down his hips.

  
It was about 11:53 now, and they were both impatient, too impatient for anything dignified, like actual intercourse. They resorted to grinding through their underwear, neither of their pants completely off yet. Jamie wanted to enjoy this, but it was hard through holding back so much. He didn’t think he’d make it. The way Kevin moaned was enough to make him come right then, but he had a bet to win. Even though it was just for Kevin in the first place, Jamie would feel bad coming and leaving Kevin to wait until midnight. It was 11:59 now. Kevin moaned louder.

  
“Jamie, I’m, ah.” Jamie tried to pull back a little bit.

  
“Just a few more minutes, Kevin.” He had planned on waiting until after midnight just to be safe, but Kevin had different plans. Ignoring Jamie’s reasoning, he pulled his hips down closer to his and grinded harder and faster. He didn’t care about the bet anymore, he just needed Jamie. Jamie stopped holding out and held Kevin closer. Finally, finally, it was over. Jamie collapsed on top of Kevin, and they panted like they had just finished a marathon. Kevin weakly turned his head to check the time. 12:01. He and Jamie exchanged a high five before they both passed out.

  
—

  
“Jenny, we did it.” December first was cold, and Jamie talked through layers over his mail ensemble. Kevin had come with him on his route to help deliver the celebratory news.

  
“Did what?” Jamie’s smile faltered.

  
“We didn’t do it throughout the entirety of November. We won.”

  
“Oh, I wasn’t being serious. Besides, if I had no way of knowing why would you keep it up?” Kevin frowned.

  
“Do we get anything?” Jenny took an old pizza coupon out of her jacket pocket and walked back inside the restaurant. Jamie leaned down to pick it up.

  
“It’s expired.”


End file.
